


B is for Brownies And Cream Skinny Vanilla Latte With Extra Milk Foam

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Series: The Sterek A-Z [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B is for Brownies And Cream Skinny Vanilla Latte With Extra Milk Foam</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Brownies And Cream Skinny Vanilla Latte With Extra Milk Foam

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 (?) of the Sterekcountdown for Muzna's birthday <3

Seven AM shifts were the toughest, in Alex’s opinion. She had to work at double speed to avoid missing any orders and also work with double concentration to avoid mixing up orders or making the wrong ones. But she was a people watcher and despite having to be on her toes throughout her watch, she loved the constant stream of individuals.

There were two people in particular she constantly kept an eye on and waited for their arrivals. Usually both arrived within five minutes of each other and more often than not, were behind each other in line. Both of them were complete opposites of each other. The first kid, Stiles (uh huh, she had to ask him to repeat it when he first dropped in), was bouncy and an undergrad, judging by the weight and mass of the books he seemed to perpetually carry around with himself. He often wore a red hoodie and ordered the same, ridiculous coffee each morning: a brownies and cream skinny vanilla latte with extra milk foam. He always asked the weirdest questions but Alex rather liked him and his sunshine-y ways.

The other guy, Derek, was so devastatingly handsome that he made Alex’s heart flutter every time he walked in, even though after a while her suspicions that he swung for a different team were confirmed when she caught him kissing another guy in a back room once. He always ordered a tall black, nothing else. Once she put a little bit of caramel in and he had it sent back.

Recently she had noticed the two always chose tables opposite each other. And if one of them didn’t sit, but had his drink on-the-go, she noticed that the other didn’t bother sitting either. Stiles, or ‘the-sunshine-and-rainbows’ (as she liked to call him) guy would always have something to do. She had seen him tapping away at his phone, writing, checking his email, doing a crossword, skyping, and once he even brought a half knitted sweater along, merrily ignoring the weird glances people were giving him.

Derek, on the other hand, sat broodingly, would never talk to anyone, never do anything except stare at Stiles or off into space. Lately, he had been staring more and more at the other guy and Alex knew that something was bound to happen soon. The only problem was when Mr. Dark and Handsome would make his move.

For a week, nothing happened. Stiles would come in, ask for his coffee and sit down at a table that was now becoming usual for him. Derek would arrive at the front of the line minutes later and after ‘Tall black, please.’ would go and sit at his table. Alex was just wondering whether she should be the one to do something, to push them together already, when something happened.

The day began as normal. Stiles came in, asked for his usual and then went to sit. Derek was a few people behind him in line and Alex soon began to notice his nervous fidgeting as he slowly inched to the front. By now, she didn’t even wait for his nod at ‘Tall, black?’ before starting to prep it. Which is why it was a great surprise when he stopped her just as she was about to pick his usual paper cup.

‘Oh?’ she turned, too surprised to say anything else.

‘Uhh, I’d like a brownies and cream skinny vanilla latte with extra milk foam, please?’ he said a little hesitatingly, tripping a little over the unfamiliar and ridiculously long name. Alex stopped herself from raising an eyebrow or giggling.

Two minutes later, cup in hand, Derek picked his way over to Stiles’ table and gestured to the empty seat to ask if he could sit there. Alex grinned and whooped inside as Stiles nodded eagerly and removed his books from that side and she could swear he said, ‘Finally.’


End file.
